Druggy Melancholy
by DruggyIntervention
Summary: Gumball is 16 and has already tried pot, alcohol, and cigarettes. This year he wants to step it up and venture into uncharted lands for him and try harder stuff. "First story leave a good review or shitty one that's worse then a person attempting their first story.
1. Ch 1 Friends with weed

This is my first story you can say all the shit you want but remember I am running this not you so if you wanna make fun then do so and piss off like normal. You want to leave advice then do so as it will help. The Amazing World of Gumball is not owned by me and was produced by Ben Bocquelet.

"RING, RING" was the first thing our 16 year old protagonist heard. Gumball had woken up and was now staring at the top of his bunk bed feeling woozy and slightly tired. Gumball proceeded to look at his alarm clock that read out 6:00 am and turn it off. "6:00? more like time for another shitty day at school" Gumball mumbled to himself. He then decided it would be a good idea to get up and take a shower while he still had a chance. So he grabbed his clothes a towel and went to the bathroom, First he brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror to show an aged gumball who now had facial hair that grew in a goatee with a mustache.

He spit out the toothpaste foam and gargled some water then went to take his shower. It was when he was taking a shower that he realized that he didn't see Darwin this morning. After he was done his shower and dressed up he proceeded to call out for him. "Darwin? You home man?". He didn't hear anything and assumed Darwin was still asleep so he went back to his room and checked the bowl with no trace of Darwin. So he shrugged and went downstairs and found Darwin passed out on the couch with a slight smell of alcohol. Instead of being mad he just sighed and grabbed some cereal knowing why Darwin was smelling like alcohol.

"It was near the end of grade 10 and Carrie and Darwin were dating since 6th grade when Carrie had confessed that she wanted to break up because they had been getting into too many fights and didn't want it to escalate into something that could leave both of them in a bad spot." She did not want to stop being friends with Darwin and is still an okay friend of mine but she defiantly seems more depressed then usual. It was around the end of this flash back that Darwin was starting to wake up. He got up and had this shitty look on his face then he turned and looked at Gumball. He asked "How long have you been there" and Gumball just said "I was only here for about 3 mins then you woke up". Darwin then gave a look of a withered tired old man and just said "I am gonna go take a shower and brush my teeth". Gumball then said "Alright man... and don't worry I won't tell mom but I need you to promise to try and get through this with me buddy.".

Darwin turned around, sighed and said "...I will try but... no promises.". Gumball just went back to eating his cereal then went to grab his school stuff. He decided he himself also needed some alone time so after he finished his cereal he just walked to school alone. On the way to school he pulled out a joint and smoked it half way on the walk to school before tossing the stub away. You are probably wondering how gumball started smoking? In 9th grade Penny and Gumball had broken up for the same reason that Carrie and Darwin did but Gumball and Penny still remained mutual friends as they didn't want things to be awkward. Gumball became slightly less compassionate and didn't smile as much as he used to. In fact he looked almost lifeless, cold and someone people fear to speak to. He tried to find ways to deal with it starting with games that only pissed him off, He ended up stopping because it made him more aggressive to people he knew. He then tried exercising and still sticks with it now but not as much as before.

However there was another thing that not even Darwin knew and that after Gumball became single and became depressed he did find another way to cope and that was smoking. It started when one day Gumball had saw Jamie smoking a joint, being Gumball he became curious and asked Jamie what she was smoking as it didn't smell like a cigarette. Jamie gave an "I am going to kill you if you tell anyone look" but then noticed that Gumballs eyes were teary and he looked depressed so her anger quickly subsided. Jamie asked Gumball what was wrong with him and if he got beaten up from someone else besides her and Gumball just gave a sad look. He then said "Me and Penny broke up so... I would rather not talk about it."

Jamie gave a slightly surprised look and decided to take pity on Gumball and said "IF and I repeat IF I tell you what this is do you promise not to tell anyone." At this Gumball shook his head and said "I promise Jamie". Jamie looked left and right then proceeded to whisper in Gumballs ear "Its a joint and this is weed." Instead of giving a shocked look he just gave a curious one and then he remembered that people take weed to cope with pain and stress so he became even more curious and asked Jamie if he could try.

To this Jamie was the one who became surprised and said "You either have some big balls asking me this or your just really dumb" Gumball jokingly said what about both? This earned a slight smile from Jamie and she said "alright fine you don't seem as annoying as before". Jamie then pulled a joint out of her pocket and handed it to Gumball, Gumball just looked at it then sniffed it and said "Do you have a lighter?" Jamie then tossed him the lighter and he proceeded to light the end of the joint. Gumball remembered that people light, pull and hold the smoke for a bit before exhaling. Gumball then Inhaled for 8 seconds then blew out the smoke, he then coughed like a bitch but still decided to keep pulling. He kept doing this till the joint was nothing but a stub then the tossed it to the ground and stomped it out.

Jamie then remembered something then looked at Gumball in shock and asked if he had ever smoked to which he responded "No?". Jamie was nearly shitting herself when she was about to tell Gumball "you may wanna skip class" and Gumball was thinking what could she mean then it happened "Gumball was hit with a surge of euphoria and relaxation but because he was not used to the feeling he also felt paranoid. Jamie then said "Listen to me, Do not panic, trust me I have been there and it is much worse if you panic" Gumball took the advice and tried to sit down. Gumball then looked at Jamie and instead of panicking he simply stared at her with a blank face.

Jamie was starting to feel scared thinking Gumball was pretty much fucked but was then relieved when Gumball bursted out in laughter. Jamie then punched Gumball in the shoulder playfully "Gumball did not feel this because he was high" and then gave him some gum and asked him if he could still think. Gumball said "While its hard to think I can still do it... But everything feels soooo good" then he proceeded to laugh again and this time Jamie joined him. Jamie then stopped and asked if he could get to class and not be worried and Gumball said "Yea I can do that". Before Gumball left Jamie gave him some eye drops and told him his eyes were red as fuck and he should use them in the washroom, She also gave him some strict advice and said "If anyone tries talks with you don't look them in the eyes and just walk past them, Remember your objective is to get to the bathroom and not get caught."

Gumball just gave a smart response and said "Why don't I just say I was I crying because of the break up if they ask why my eyes are red.". Jamie just said "...That's actually fucking brilliant". Gumball then got up and had a slightly hard time walking but could mange and told Jamie "Thank you Jamie for the new experience and by the way your a pretty cool person and if you want to hangout again at lunch tomorrow I would be like to as well" then left. Jamie said "I will think about it" then gave a slight grin thinking that Gumball was no longer a prey to her for bullying but more a friend that she could chill with at lunch.

Gumball was walking in the halls and proceeded to his media arts class where he normally didn't do shit and just pulled out his laptop. He sat down and pretty much watched youtube all class before leaving and seeing Penny in the hall. He just gave a simple wave and walked off not giving a damn because he was to high to care at the time. He then saw Jamie and walked up to her to talk with her and tell her how giggly he felt "not thinking". Jamie saw Gumball coming towards her and simply said "Not hear outside dummy". Gumball nodded and followed her, "everyone saw but ignored figuring he was going to get beaten up"

They went outside the school to where noone could see them. "Alright what did you want to talk to me about Gumball?". Gumball just spoke clear and blunt "Where do I get more of this stuff?". Jamie just said "If you want more I can bring more tomorrow and if you want we can try it in a bong but not at school as I know what will happen." Gumball asked the obvious question of what would happen? to which Jamie responded with "you will get the spins and will basically sound like a retarded child for about 2 hours". Gumball just smiled and said "I hope this stuff is really good" Then told Jamie that he was going home.

"End of Flash Back"

"Alright that's it for now mates if you wanna see more post and shit and if not well I am still posting this shit so good luck stopping me"


	2. Ch 2 New experience

The Second Chapter to My Drug Induced Story

Right Lets Start

It had been 2 years since Jamie and Gumball had become friends and the family knew they were friends "not knowing the secret on pot". Jamie's old friend Tina had ended up moving away before high school, and since Jamie had bullied many people when they were younger most were afraid of her and did not want to approach her which made Jamie pretty lonely at the high school. Luckily Gumball was one of the few people who didn't seem to fear much later.

Gumball was approaching the school and Jamie saw Gumball walking near the school and caught up to him. She then started to talk with him about last night. "How was last nights stuff for you Gummy?" Jamie asked. Gumball said "I was out of it all night, That Kraken Rum shit is some strong stuff". Jamie said "No shit what did you expect you had 3 bowls of purple and then you had glass of the Kraken which was 47% at least". Gumball then said "Well it was tasty and how can I say no to coke and rum?" to which Jamie said "I can not argue that". They both shared a laugh for a bit and then made it to co ed gym class.

Jamie and Gumball arrived to co ed and changed then proceeded to the gym. The gym teacher Mrs. Riley told them that they had fitness testing today which made Gumball shudder for a bit. Gumball had made it to level 9 on the beep test before saying fuck it. It didn't help that him and Jamie were a bit hungover from last night but Gumball had a slight advantage because he was a bit buzzed from the joint earlier. After all the fitness testing shit was done Gumball and Jamie started talking about what to do later when Penny had walked by and noticed this. She became a bit jealous but was also a bit shy figuring out that Gumball probably didn't want to talk with her.

She mustered up courage to talk then went up to Gumball to try and speak with him. Jamie saw this and said "Look out its the EX gal" jokingly, Gumball then turned around and saw Penny approaching him. Penny then said "Hi Gumball how was gym?", Gumball just gave a bored look and said "it was alright I guess?". Penny just stared at him and noticed he had his old look on his face, The cold stare that looked like it was dead and neutral but ready to kill if provoked.

She then said "Oh ... well that's good I guess. Well... It was nice talking with you again". Gumball monotonously said "Okay then later" and Penny left feeling even more awkward then before and no longer jealous but more sad. Jamie then said "smooth one lover boy" to which Gumball said "I don't care about her anymore, she had her chance and hurt me already. She left me to clean the wound myself and I did so she can go clean hers or open it again but I ain't helping shit.". Jamie just said "Ouch, anyways what you wanna do later." Gumball then decided he wanted to try something neither of them had tried before but he knew Jamie knew people that could get it.

He then said "Jamie... I need a favor?". Jamie asked "depends on the favor?", Gumball then said "We have tried our basic stuff.. But I think its time to step it up and try something new because its almost grade 12 and we wont have much time to try all this other stuff later because we will be to damn busy.". Jamie then slightly nervous then asked "Just tell me the damn favor". Gumball sighed and said "You wanna try Ecstasy with me?". Jamie was shocked as she never even thought about it but then as Gumball said it, It made her just as curious as him. Jamie then said "Your not gonna try and shag me right?" To which Gumball blushed like a tomato and said "I don't break and enter the pants when your out of it like me. I would love to shag you but not like that as it would ruin my high and I would lose a friend". The thought of Jamie in nothing but black panties crossed his mind for a minute though and he ended up with a rocky member as payment. Gumball then cursed and Jamie noticed it. Jamie just laughed at him and said "Alright fine I can get some but where do you want to take it?". Gumball said "We can take it in my basement or do you want to go somewhere more energetic?"

Jamie said "Why don't we go somewhere quiet and far from people like the skate park at night", Gumball said "Alright" then he asked "When do you want to meet to start this?" Jamie said "lets try around 8:00 pm around my house then we can walk to the park, If your parents ask you can sleep over. Oh and I just remembered that my buddies who are pretty much one with ex told me if I ever want to try it I need to play something hype like hardcore house or some shit like that. I can ask them for an iPod or something that has a couple songs with it on it so we can have some fun.". Gumball shrugged and said "Alright why not". They then fist bump and left, both were slightly anxious but very hyped up at the same time to try something new.

Gumball came home and told his parents that he was going to sleep over at Jamie's. They both looked at him and asked if they were dating to which Gumball just said "Not currently but maybe if something sparks tonight". His mom then said "No sex Gumball, I don't want to be a grandmother yet.". Gumball gave and awkward look and said "I promise none of that". They then sighed and said "fine". Gumball said "Thanks" and went upstairs to grab his tooth brush, a hoodie as it was a tiny bit breezy outside even though it was spring, and jeans. He then looked at the time and it said 6:00 pm so he did a small work out until it read 6:30 then he grabbed something to eat and head to Jamie's.

When he arrived it was 7:40 pm and he knocked on the door and was greeted to Jamie's Mom who then said "Oh Gumball, nice to see you and to see you started doing something gym wise." She then turned back and said "JAMIE YOUR BOY FRIEND IS HERE" Jamie rushed down stairs and said "Whats up Gumball". She then told him to come up stairs and sit down while she went to take a shower quickly. Gumball got to the room and just sat down on the bed. He then scanned the room and saw a GameCube, a trash can, a clock, a desk, a drawer, a window, and a small TV which was hooked to the GameCube. Gumball then noticed some lingerie hanging off her drawers and just pretended not to see it and looked at the clock which read out 7:50 and said "Oh shit". Jamie then came back into the room wearing a grey tee and some cargo pants. She then looked at Gumball and said "Alright I got the stuff, Be careful though this stuff comes from the Netherlands which means its very potent". They then each took 1 small blue colored game boy shaped pill and grabbed water bottles because they heard when you are on ecstasy you sweat and could dehydrated to death if done improperly. They then left and started walking to the park and started to talk normally.

Gumball said "So how do I know its kicking in?" and Jamie responded "Trust me you will defiantly know its kicking in when it does". They then got to the park at 8:00 and looked at the time still not feeling it. Gumball then said "Maaaan I hope this stuff feels good". Jamie said "Look my Buddy gave me a good pocket stereo with couple songs on it. Want me to play one on first and see if it starts kicking in?" Gumball said "Why not lets give it a go".

Jamie then put on a random song titled "Ultra violence Take over (Splinta remix)" and let it play. It was about 20 seconds into the song that Gumball said "Ohhhhhhh fuck I can feel it, I can defiantly feel it but... FUCK I LOVE IT". Gumball was melting with pure euphoria and was loving every minute of the magic but then he suddenly had the urge to dance and move like crazy. He started to dance to the beat and was almost moving with each beat like he already knew what was coming. Jamie was watching in pure awe obviously feeling it just as hard as Gumball. Gumball then stopped and turned and looked at Jamie who's eye pupils were as big as plates and said "Who are you and why are you so pretty.". Jamie then looked at him and said "Who am I..." and became frozen in thought before her teeth started to chatter and she felt her jaw locking. She then quickly grabbed the water and drank some remembering that jaw locking was a sign of dehydration. She looked at Gumball who's Feline features made him look like a creature of myth with his pupils almost engulfing his eye and saw nothing but a person she wanted to hug. Gumball then noticed and went down and said "CAN I HUG YOU PRETTY LADY" Jamie started to laughing so hard and then grabbed Gumball in for a hug as the ecstasy made everything feel like magic and they shared a very nice feeling warm hug. Gumball then took off his hoodie and said "You looooook soooo cold here you go ice queen". Jamie took the hoodie and wrapped herself in it and then attempting to think straight for a bit asked Gumball to dance with her. Gumball responded with "I AM the Dance KINg." Then went back to "busting" his beat. Gumball was chattering but was enjoying the feeling for a bit then Jamie noticed and said "Gumball DRINK" this snapped Gumball back and he drank some water.

They then danced and had fun for about what they thought was an hour but turned out to be 4 then they started to walk back to the house still feeling the ecstasy but wanting to chill and do something fun." They got back to the house and went to Jamie's room and the clock read out 12:30. They decided to play some Mario party 7 and both lost to the fucking Luigi hard bot but neither cared as they were having to much euphoria at the time. Then Gumball looked at Jamie slightly more sober and said "I don't take it back" and Jamie gave a confused look and asked "take back what?". Gumball then said "that you are a pretty lady" and Jamie just smiled and told him to come over and when Gumball was ready to stand up Jamie kissed him on the forehead and told him "You ain't so bad looking yourself handsome". This made Gumball Blush like a chill pepper and say "I wanna tell you something important but lets do it when we are fully sober because I don't wanna mess it up or take advantage of the ex." Jamie then said "I want to know but if its that important then we can talk about it tomorrow" having a decently good idea on what he wanted to ask. Gumball said "goodnight" and fell asleep on the sleeping bag that Jamie's Mom had set for him and melted into the bag feeling so good. Jamie said "goodnight" and went to bed as well.

ALRIGHT SECOND CHAPTER DONE BOOYA later m8s and leave the review cuz i spent at least 2 hours on this shit.


	3. Ch 3 The Next Morning

Sorry mates spent the entire time I was "gone" on a coke rampage. Right well I have essentially been fucking around and taking a hell of a comedown but you know what does everyone care, If I aint dead then fuck the intro amirite? lets just head to the story then.

It was the next morning and the clock in Jamie's room read 7:00 am. Gumball had awoken feeling an "afterglow" and looked at the clock which read out 7:40. He then looked to his right and saw Jamie still passed out on her bed. Instead of shaking her awake or calling out he simply just let her rest. He decided to go to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. He grabbed his tooth brush from his bag and went to the washroom. He went to wash his face then was shocked when he looked in the mirror. He saw that the big pupils were gone but he had loss a lot weight and it was quite a bit. He thought that he needed to eat and just gain the weight back. So he tried not to think much of it and brushed his teeth. After he spit the groggy water out he finished up his other business and went back to Jamie's room to sit down on the sleeping bag. Shortly after he sat down he heard Jamie yawn and wake up. He noticed that Jamie had also looked like she lost quite a bit of weight so he figured he would tell her before she shit herself looking in the mirror. Unfortunately before he could say anything Jamie looked over to say "good morning Gumba..." and noticed the weight loss. She assumed she had also gone through the same process. With this in mind she decided panicking would be a bad idea. Instead she simply said "I think we should probably grab something to eat or there is defiantly going to be some big questions". Gumball nodded to this, Jamie told him that she needed to grab a change of clothes and then they could grab a burger or something after she was done.

After Jamie had changed into a black hoodie and some boot cut jeans they started to walk over to joyful burger. On the way there Jamie said "Yo you look like a fucking skeleton man" and Gumball sarcastically said "No shit but you ain't looking much better bony". They decided they could talk the rest over at the restaurant. When they got there they were surprised to see that Larry was not working there but some random brick-headed dude named Vito. They ordered 2 double cheese burgers and some fries then sat down at a nearby booth. It was here that Jamie asked "So what did you want to say last night Gumball?". Gumball turned around then turned back to Jamie and said "Well... I um wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date but figured because we were "buzzed" it wouldn't be an honest answer just one made from the "buzz" itself." Jamie said "If you were someone else I would probably knock you for asking. But since you have been nice to me and have been the only one to stick with me in high school we can consider this a date and your reward for a good time is this." She then kissed him on his top head and "Gumball was just mentally fist pumping". Then Gumball broke the ice by saying "This is awesome...now on the more important side... WHERE IS THE DAMN FOOD I am fucking starving." as Jamie looked over to the counter agreeing with Gumball. They noticed the order come out and the grabbed it like the had never seen food in there life. As soon as they got the burgers they unwrapped and ate them in 4 bites. Gumball then felt much better along with Jamie and said "I will never be more grateful for food in my life." After the finished up what they had to eat Gumball got a message on his phone.

"What time are you coming home?" "From Nicole Watterson". Gumball looked at the message and responded with 2:30 pm. Jamie asked Gumball what he wanted to do and Gumball responded with "I don't know. Wanna go and chill at my house for a bit?" Jamie said "sure but do you wanna smoke a bowl before we go?" Gumball thought about it for a 2 mins then said "Alright I'm down, Lets dip now." They proceeded to stop by Jamie's house and pack her bong in the bag with a bowl piece, a lighter, a water bottle, and brought 2g's of kush. Before they packed the bong they smoked 1 bowl each and grab a piece of mint gum before heading to Gumball's house. Gumball and Jamie had arrived at Gumball's house before hearing Nicole screaming at Darwin which shook up Gumball as he had no idea what was going on. He decided to peak into the window and saw that Darwin had puked on the couch and was covered in bile. Nicole had noticed the smell of alcohol and was scolding Darwin for drinking under age and puking on the couch. Gumball decided to spray some of the cologne that was in his pocket on him and Jamie. Jamie coughed and said "Da fuck man" and Gumball said "Sorry but we can't smell right now or my Mom will defiantly kill us considering how pissed she is right now.

With a heavy sigh Gumball put on a normal face and put his key in the door and opened it to the smell of a shitty rumish bile smell. Nicole stopped screaming for a bit and said "Gumball is that you?" and Gumball just said "Yea It's me and Jamie". Nicole walked out to see Jamie looking a bit awkward and felt a bit guilty for screaming then turned to Darwin and said "We can talk about this later, Right now clean up the mess and go take a shower." Darwin didn't waste a moment and got straight to cleaning the mess. Darwin looked up to Gumball and gave him a "thank god you came" look and Gumball just sighed and gave a "I told you this would happen" look. Jamie and Gumball headed up to his room and decided to browse youtube for a bit till Darwin got out of the shower. They watched a couple videos then they heard Darwin walk into the room and say "Thanks for saving me buddy". Gumball said "No problem but you need to control your self or your gonna end up killing yourself." Darwin just pitifully said "I know man but It's really hard." Gumball then had a conflict in his mind and thought "Me and Jamie have weed but should I share it with Darwin and risk the trouble." He decided fuck it if I don't do something now he will do something worse and spoke up. He then said "Darwin... I have a secret and I am willing to share it with you if you promise not to tell the family." To this Darwin nodded and stayed quiet.

Gumball sighed and said "You remember how I was depressed after Penny broke up with me but I seemed happy?" and Darwin responded with "yea?". Gumball then said "well the reason is because... I have been smoking weed for last 3 years and I have been doing it with Jamie." To this Darwin went silent, He then spoke up and said "You have been smoking weed this whole time?" and Gumball said "Yes I have and if you want to try it out I am willing to share it with you." Darwin then thought about it and said "Err no thanks, and don't worry I won't tell Mom either but I am not interested." Gumball let out a sigh of relief and said "Suit yourself" then turned to Jamie. He looked at the time that read out 4:50 and said "alright lets go bun a couple bowls and then you go home because we won't have time to do much." Jamie awoke from the slightly shocked state that she was in because of Gumball's confession then said "Okay..." Gumball and Jamie ended up smoking 6 bowls in total in the shed then went split up but not before making out a bit.

Gumball then looked at Jamie and said "I could get used to this" with a smile and Jamie responded with "same here gummy".

Alright that's about it for now until my brain snaps back to writing shit. I will update when I got time and not on drugs.


	4. Ch 4 Laced

I have returned and have not died from overdosing. My buddy was almost killed and my other buddy was almost arrested so that is why I was absent ... ANYWAYS that is about it. Story time shall we?

Gumball was walking slowly to his room still a little glee from the kissing with Jamie but as he was returning another thought popped into his mind and it made him a bit uneasy. He had heard Darwin getting lashed at by his mom but quickly pushed it aside. When he reached his room he quickly made his way to his bed to lay down. Gumball closed his eyes for a bit and started to drift off a into sleep but awoke about a couple mins later after due to feeling of high being very different. Gumball decided to go to the washroom and splash some water on his face but noticed something behind him in the mirror that looked like a ghost.

When Gumball had turned around he noticed there was nothing there and started to get a bit paranoid, He figured it was just his mind playing tricks and looked back at the mirror and noticed his eyes were not red like a weed high but it was very dilated... almost like .. speed. At this point gumball was not feeling good and started getting even more paranoid with the feeling of fear he has never felt before. At this point Gumball's heart rate was crazy almost like it was going to pop if it beat even a bit faster.

Gumball decided that his weed had been laced and he was feeling very pissed but at the moment could not express his anger as he was worried about having a heart attack. He then felt very sick and vomited in the toilet beside him. He decided it would be best to rest his heart rate by trying his best to sleep and ignoring the feeling.

Gumball then went down stairs hoping everyone was asleep so he could grab water. To his luck everyone was watching TV and were too focused to notice him quietly come down the stairs. He quickly grabbed a water bottle trying not to attract attention and then dipped back upstairs to his room.

"Sigh this is gonna be a long night" Gumball thought to himself as he laid on his bed staring into the bottom of his upper bunk bed. Distressed by the feeling of a possible lace Gumball attempts to sleep to no avail. He then looks at the clock which reads out 10:30 pm and gets a bit tweakish. Figuring he is gonna be up for while he looks around and decides its better to try and enjoy what ever this high is instead of panicking as that will just make it much worse and increase his chances of dying. He is then hit with a sudden urge of lust and decides his next task should be to masturbate and get rid of the urge quickly before it hinders him in attempting to get to sleep. He gets up and heads for the computer and quickly searches up porn-hub to enjoy himself.

"10 mins and 3 tissues later" "Well I feel much better now" Gumball thinks to himself. Gumball then decides to listen to some music and decides to look to random songs and stumbles across Emancipator. He starts the video titled minor cause and simply closes his eyes and drifts off into pure bliss. "Gumballs Mind" Gumball appears thousands of light years into the future in front of the Earth. It stands before him in a basic state but beautiful state of harmony and peace. Suddenly It blows up without leaving a single trace and evaporates in millions of tiny particles only for a black hole to be created. The black hole sucks gumball into it and leaves him to slowly float endlessly in a timeless void that slowly drags him to something he cannot comprehend. He stares and looks ahead to see himself but at the same time not himself. It looked like him but "It" had the look of something that was not human nor beast. It was the look of a demigod that had watched countless eons and ages but treats them as if they were nothing but a simple minute.

At the sight of this Gumball goes quiet and says nothing but then attempts to open his mouth only to find he doesn't have one. In fact he realizes he doesn't have anything nor exists in this "universe". This shatters his mind and forces Gumball awake. Gumball looks up to realize the video had ended 2 hours ago and he had ended up passing out. He looked to the clock which read 1:20 and checked his pulse to end up relieved as it had dropped to normal. He still felt a bit buzzed but it was nothing compared to the high he had just experienced. He slowly got up and went to his cozy bed to fall asleep.


	5. Ch 5 When your love heads for the sky

I figured you guys deserve a second half chapter for that shitty wait so lets start.

Gumball had fallen asleep once again but this time without any freaky dreams. He had awoken to the noise of surprise which was not his alarm but his phone. He grabbed his phone and answered groggily "Hello?" he said. He had woken up fully upon hearing Jamie's mom crying fearing what he was about to hear. "Gumball its Coach... I have some bad news she croaked out before sniffling." Gumball then asked "What is bad news and is Jamie okay?" Coach had a pause then slowly and quietly said "Jamie is dead..." Gumball dropped the phone and rushed out of the house in boxers and a t shirt. As he got to Jamie's house he saw an ambulance and a black body bag. He then dropped and punched the ground until blood started coming out of his hands as tears streamed down his face. Everything then went black and white as Gumball had lost another person he loved.

Coach had seen everything from her room and decided it would be best to leave Gumball alone for a bit as she knew he was going through an unimaginable pain. A tear went down her face as well as she saw the ambulance driving off into the distance. Gumball got up slowly and headed home not responding to the confused response Nicole gave him when he came back. Nicole saw Gumball was bleeding and grabbed his fist angered at first thinking he got into a fight. That was when she saw him look up with face that only a person dying from an incurable disease could make. She then pulled him in for a hug by instinct. "Whats wrong sweetie" Nicole asked. Gumball no longer was able to hold his tears in and broke down "Jamie... is dead" he then pulled his mom in for a tight hug. Nicole could not believe her ears and tried her best to comfort Gumball instead of talking.

Darwin had heard what happened as he was coming down the stairs and went up to hug his only brother. Gumball then stopped crying and went silent with the occasional sniffle. He decided to head up stairs and go back to bed feeling no emotion at this point. He then quietly went to sleep and felt even more sad in his dream. "Gumballs dream 2" He had awoken on his school desk in his dream and looked around to see the only person in the classroom was Jamie. Jamie looked at him with a kind but sad look that showed almost an almost similar look to remorse. Gumball had then said frantically "JAMIE IS THAT YOU" before a tear went down his face. At this point Jamie had gotten up from the teacher's desk and slowly walked to Gumball. She then pulled him into a hug and said "Shh shh shh I am here for you, There is no need to cry Gummy." Upon hearing this Gumball started crying silently and figured this would be the only time he could say this and get a response. "Jamie.. why did you have to leave me." Gumball said quietly and hesitantly. Jamie did not say anything at first but then whispered into his ear with an honest response. "I don't know Gummy and truth be told I wish I hadn't but unfortunately It happened and there is nothing we can do."

At this point Gumball only requested one more thing figuring Jamie would be gone soon as she started to fade a bit. "Can I have one more kiss before you lea?" and Jamie cut him off by kissing him. By the time the kiss was done Jamie had faded away and her last words were "Thank you."

Gumball had felt happy to see Jamie one more time but then was slowly hit with reality as he woke up to see food on a plate on the floor. He looked at it but felt a gut response to not eat as he didn't feel like living at this point. He looked as his hands to see they were bandaged and saw a note on his desk from Anais. "Get well soon bro" Gumball then felt a bit of guilt for making his family worried so he went down stairs and saw them sitting at the table eating. Upon seeing Gumball the family gave him an apologetic look but he told them "It's okay... you guys don't have to share my pain. Jamie told me to suck it up like always." He then laughed a bit before a tear dropped from his right eye. Anais then got up from the table and walked up to his older brother and said "Please don't die brother." Gumball then sniffed and said "Jamie would kill me a second time if I died too early."

Nicole then said "Gummy its okay if you don't want to go to school tomorrow, I can phone in and tell them your not feeling good." To her surprise Gumball had said "It's fine Mom.. I can go to school." He then grabbed another water bottle and head back upstairs to rest for his long day at school tomorrow.

Alright Im gettin lazy as shit rn so this is about it for now.


End file.
